You Never Know
by Sesshomaru is mine
Summary: On one hand, there's Sango, now all alone in the world. On the other, there's Sesshomaru, cold and emotionless. When they meet by chance, can they find comfort in each other? Will grief or love conquer all? SesSan. R&R please
1. Pool of Blood, Pool of Tears

Hello, everyone! This is my newest creation! I know, I'm a big baka for starting another story when I have two other ones running, but…well, there's really no excuse. I guess I wanted to try my luck at angst. I shall try to update all of my stories as often as I can, but I'm sorry if it takes awhile. This story doesn't seem to take quite as long to write as my others, so maybe it won't have too much of an effect on my other updates. I'm not abandoning either of my stories, I just thought this idea was kind of cute. This story will basically have two things in it, angst and a whole lotta fluff. I know it's hard to see the fluff right now, but don't worry, it'll come. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please feel free to tell me, and I'll try my best. I hope you enjoy chapter one!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Whoa, that's a shocker. (sweat drops)

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/XO/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

You Never Know

Chapter I:

Pool of Blood, Pool of Tears

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

'I really should hurry,' Sango thought. She had gone to visit her village, just to make sure that it wasn't disturbed. Many villagers stopped her on her way over to ask her to exterminate demons. Sango was more than happy to oblige them. But now, she was running late. The sun had set about an hour ago, and she was only first getting started on the journey back to Kaede's village. She knew she had to hurry, for tonight was a new moon, a most vulnerable time indeed for their group. But alas, since there was no moon, there was very little light to go by. Kirara, who had obtained a small injury during a recent battle was with the rest of the group. Sango could only imagine the remarks she was to get from InuYasha, 'Why are ya late, Sango? You said you'd be back by sundown!' And then Kagome would get her say in, which would start an argument, and lead to InuYasha being "sat." Sango sighed inwardly. What a very strange group they were: A hanyou, a miko from the future, a houshi, a taijiya, a kitsune, and a neko youkai. She shook her head, smiling slightly. But, oh were they a good team, the best, in fact.

As Sango got closer to her destination, she heard someone yelling, "Help! Help! HELP!" Sango, bewildered, followed the noise, running to pick up the pace. She was almost there…but wait…that voice, it was very familiar…Just as she was almost there, she tripped and fell to the ground. Why did it have to be so dark?

"Sango-sama? Is that you?"

The taijiya rose her head, "Hachi! What are you doing out here!"

"Naraku! He attacked! We weren't ready! Lots of demons!" he was huffing from running so fast, "Couldn't fly, there were too many of them!"

Sango was instantly struck with worry, "We have to hurry!" she said, running ahead.

Miroku's vassal struggled to keep up, "Master Miroku sucked in a lot of insects, more than he ever has! But that was before I left, four hours ago!"

"Four hours!" Sango repeated, "Are you sure, Hachi?" Sango was sure that she was shaking as she ran, 'Houshi-sama…'

"Naraku attacked as soon as the sun set. It was horrible! Master Miroku told me to come get you!"

"Oh, no, that _was _awhile ago!" She quickened her pace even more, ignoring the soreness in her legs, she continued to sprint as fast as she could, occasionally tripping, falling or bumping into something.

Sango made it to the village way before Hachi, stopping in her tracks. Not a single hut was left standing. Many of the villagers' bodies were sprawled out gruesomely over the scene. The second thing she noticed was the unnerving silence. It terrified her. Usually when InuYasha was in a battle, you could hear his cry from a mile away, at least. Perhaps she was not hearing correctly. Yes, that would be it. And then…her heart stopped. "KAGOME-CHAN! INUYASHA!" She sobbed mentally as she approached them, holding each other closely. Though it was still night, InuYasha had changed back to his usual hanyou form. Kagome's face was scrunched up in fear, her head resting on InuYasha's chest. They laid cold and wet, in a puddle of their own blood which combined together on the hard ground. Looking into InuYasha's face, Sango saw a sort of acceptance, a sort of loving look. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other, in a warm and loving embrace. His head lay on top of hers. Sango knelt down before them, "My…my friends…No," she said in a very curt, disbelieving way, "No! Come on, stop that! Wake up! Wake up now, onegai? Onegai?" Tears streamed down her face. She wondered if InuYasha ever got the chance to tell Kagome that he loved her, or if she knew. It was, after all, completely obvious. She hugged them both at the same time, wrapping her arms around both of them, "I am sooo sorry. This is all my fault! Kagome…InuYasha, no one will ever try to come between you again," she whispered.

Sango looked on the ground next to her, petrified. She picked up a large tuft of cream colored fur. She held it in her shaking hand. "Ki-Kirara?" she choked out. "Kirara?" she called uncertainly. Then, her mouth dropped open. Her beloved pet lay dead, surrounded in her own blood and fur. She had transformed back to her smaller state; her eyes were wide open. She had so many cuts that stained her beautiful fur.

And that wasn't even the worst of it. Right next to her…lay Shippou. The kitsune's face was milky white, and splattered in blood. One of his arms was stretched out at an odd angle, his hand wide open, as though groping for something he couldn't reach… His neck was clearly broken, and a fang was missing from his partially open mouth. His hair was askew and clothing tattered. "You were reaching out for Kagome and InuYasha," she said quietly, referring to his outstretched hand, "They were like your parents…" More tears came. The taijiya shook with silent sobs.

Taking another look at the damage to the area, Sango made another horrifying discovery, Kaede, on the ground, still as death, face twisted up in pain. She never bled. It was a heart attack that took her life.

Staggering to her feet, Sango felt a strong urge to get away from there, if only for a short time. She began to run very awkwardly in the opposite direction. "Nooo!" she howled like a wounded dog, "Kohaku!" Her younger brother lay on his stomach with his head to the side, bloody weapon in hand. His eyes, too, were open, but they were no longer filled with emptiness. Kohaku had feed himself from Naraku's grasp by taking out the jewel shard implanted in his back.

But where was the monk? Surely if he perished, he would have been here with the others? "Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama!" she called loudly, running through the leveled village in search of the man she loved. Then, she spotted him, much further away than all the other bodies, lying face down in the grass. "HOUSHI-SAMA!" It seemed like an eternity befoe she reached him, pleading and begging that he was still alive.

"San…go."

"Houshi-sama!"

"Please, don't…don't call me that now."

"Miroku?" she uttered, wondering if that was what he meant.

The monk smiled weakly, "Sango…the poisonous insects…I've been poisoned by them. I couldn't stay near the others. I had to get away to keep my sanity intact."

"Yes, I know." She gathered him up in her arms, holding him very closely to her.

"Listen to me, Sango. I'm past any help. Do not blame yourself for _any _of this. It was not your fault. Please, Sango…live on. Live on for all of us."

"But Miroku…I want to die with you!" she sobbed.

"Don't cry, dear Sango. This is better…than being sucked into my own hand. And death is only a new beginning."

"I love you so much, Houshi- I mean, Miroku. How can I live without you! How can I live without anyone!"

"Remember all of your joy, Sango. aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru." She bent down and pressed her lips against his, feeling them smile against hers. And then…Miroku died…

Sango sat there in shock, wondering what on earth she should do. Standing at last, she went to get water and a piece of cloth. Very gently, she cleaned the faces of her fallen friends. For those of them whose eyes were open, she closed them, and kissed the eyelids. Retrieving a horse and cart, she lifted their bodies onto the cart. Before departing, she cremated Kaede and laid her to rest where Kikyou's ashes had been.

Sango carted the bodies of her friends to the bone eaters well. As she went to get InuYasha and Kagome, she noticed something was closed tight in Kagome's right hand. She pried open Kagome's fingers, and enclosed him them was a large, pink marble…the shikon jewel. This must mean that Naraku too had perished, didn't it? After all, he would take the jewel with him after defeating them all. Her hands balled into fists. Naraku deserved to die them most painful, excruciating death possible. Never had she hated so deeply.

She looked at Shippou. He should be with Kagome and InuYasha, that was for certain. Sango took the jewel in her hand, and it turned a deep purple, "I think I'm entitled to hate Naraku for what she has done," she told the jewel, exasperatedly. She took out a knife and used it to shave off a tiny bit of the jewel, making a rough spot on its normally smooth surface. She rubbed the powdery shavings onto Shippou's hand. This way, he could travel through the well to Kagome's time as well.

There was a problem though. She had to make sure that they would be found as soon as possible. Then Sango had an idea. What if she used that contraption of Kagome's? What was it called? An alarm clock, she thought. Going into Kagome's yellow backpack, she fished out the alarm clock. She fumbled around with it to get it ringing, and sent it down with the bodies of InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippou. Only Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara remained in the cart.

Sango thought it would be fitting if she laid Miroku to rest near his father's grave. The lonely journey took two days. She dug his grave between the graves of his father, and Mushin, his mentor.

By now, the stench of decomposing bodies was really getting to her. She kept her poison shielding mask on to help. 'Perhaps it is best you didn't end up like this, Houshi-sama,' she thought, speaking of the crater in the ground that was his father's resting place.

Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara were all covered in white sheets so Sango couldn't see their faces every time she glanced at their bodies. At long last, Sango felt the hole she dug was worthy of holding Miroku. She was tempted to pull back the sheets covering his face, but decided against it. She didn't want to remember seeing him like that. So with so gingerly placed him in his grave. Sango found that throwing on the first shovel full of dirt was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She cried pitifully as she covered him with earth. It was even harder to leave him there, committed to the soil. Before she did leave, she left her prayers with him. Prayers for him, InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Kohaku, Kirara, and Kaede. She prayed to him to give her the strength to live on as he had said, and not end her life.

Dreading the rest of her lonely existence, Sango made her way to the demon slayers' village, where she would bury her brother and her pet.

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

"Mother…mother? Please wake up!" tears streamed down the small child's face. "Mother…" Suddenly angry, the child screamed, "Father! I HATE YOU! I hate all three of you! It's all your fault she's dead!"

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

So, what did all of you think? It's my first shot at angst, so I'm not really sure how I did. I'll have the next chapter up pretty soon, though. _Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!_

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Next Chapter:

Afraid to Live

TTFN!

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X


	2. Afraid To Live

Konnichiwa! I thought I might as well update now, since the first chapter was so damn depressing. This chapter is a little bit lighter. It also contains fighting. Three guesses who it's between, LoL. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the characters affiliated with the show. Big boo.

Three of you reviewed the first chapter. Thank you very much for that!

SangoRox- Here's my update! I hope you like it!

Nightfall2525- She actually meets Sesshomaru in this chapter. Since it's a demon meeting a demon slayer, I'm pretty sure you can figure out how they're going to act ;)Hope you like this chapter!

Kagome-chan- Hey, imouto-chan! Yup, you're the first to review. Were you the first to review in the other stories too?...? I don't remember. Anyways, ja ne!

Thanks to everyone that read, even if you didn't review! On with the chapter!

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

You Never Know

Chapter II:

Afraid to Live

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

"Are you finished, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously. They stopped for her to drink at a pond.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin stood up and skipped in circles around Jaken, making him dizzy. Sesshomaru walked a small ways ahead, silent, as usual. Rin stopped skipping and looked at him, "Master Jaken, do you think that Sesshomaru-sama is lonely? Do you think he's sad?"

"Lonely? He's just annoyed with your childishness, Rin!"

"But, Master Jaken, Sesshomaru-sama is always so quiet. He doesn't like to smile or laugh."

"A taiyoukai like Sesshomaru-sama does not need to laugh, silly girl!"

"Was he like that when you first met him too? Is he unhappy because of me?"

"Urrg, Sesshomaru-sama is Sesshomaru-sama! He's always been that way and he always will be! Rin?"

Jaken wheeled around. Rin was standing bent over something. "Look, Master Jaken, mushrooms! I wonder if they're poisonous? Do you know, Master Jaken?"

The toad demon stomped his foot on the ground, "How should I know if they're poisonous!" he yelled, frustrated with this little girl.

A sly smile came upon Rin's face, "Hey, Master Jaken…try to…catch me!" she shouted, taking off into the woods.

"Wait, come back, you imprudent girl!" Jaken screeched, trying in vain to keep up with her.

"Try to catch me, Master Jaken!" Rin repeated. Her single pigtail bobbed up and down with each step she took. Her toothy grin widened as Jaken became further and further away.

"Stop, Rin, I order you! There is a village of demon slayers in this area!" He stopped dead in his tracks, almost bumping into Rin during the process. "This _is _the village of the demon slayers. Ohhhh, Sesshomaru-sama is not going to like this! Come, Rin, we must leave quickly! Rin?" He sighed heavily, 'Where has that girl run off to now?'

"This place," Rin said, "it looks so empty. Is everyone gone, or could it be that it is abandoned?" She peered into one of the huts. It was empty. The little girl turned her head to the side in a curious manner. She walked around, and peeking around the side of a hut, she saw a lady, a pretty lady with dark brown hair and a pink kimono. She seemed to be crying, and soon, Rin figured out why. She was sitting among two freshly-dug graves, one small, and the other even smaller. Around those new graves were several older ones, each with a small bouquet of wildflowers on top.

"That lady…looks very sad." Rin frowned. There was so much death surrounding her, that it was making Rin feel depressed as well. She looked around and spotted a couple of daisies poking up out of the ground. She smiled, picked one of them, put it behind her back, and stood behind the lady. "You look so sad."

The lady looked up, and Rin could see evidence of dried tears on her cheeks. Her nose was slightly red as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…I…uh…here you go!" Rin handed her the daisy, "It's just that…all of your friends have flowers, don't they? But you don't. I thought that you should have one." The lady's eyes instantly began to water, and a few tears spilled out of them. "Oh, no, gomen-nasai! I just thought that…"

"No need to apologize. Thank you very much…for this."

"It's okay. Master Jaken said this was a demon slayers' village. I guess he was wrong, huh?"

"Jaken?" Sango said, her head rising attentively, "Wait a minute…you're the girl that travels with Sesshomaru!"

Rin nodded exuberantly, "Hai, hai, that's me! My name is Rin, what's yours?"

"I'm…Sango."

"Nice to meet you!" Rin said with a wide smile.

"You too. But, Rin, is Sesshomaru nearby?"

"I don't know, really."

"Rin, Rin!" called Jaken, "You! You're in Sesshomaru-sama's brother, InuYasha's party!" He brought out his staff, "Step away from Rin, or I shall-"

"-Do what!" Sango snapped, "Go get your master and tell him that there's another weak, defenseless human being for him to slaughter! Well you can forget it, because I am not weak, I am a taijiya, and I don't back down from _any _challenge!" Many say that grief has stages. Obviously, Sango was in the anger stage now.

"Ha, frail human wench, Sesshomaru-sama will wipe the floor with you!"

"Master Jaken," Rin said, "Sango is a very nice lady; she's not mean at all!"

"Wait…" Sango whispered. "Rin, duck!" She pushed down Rin's head just in time, holding her as flames shot over their heads. "I thought I sensed another demon."

A reptilian beast of some sort emerged from the trees. It was a violent shade of green, with yellow slits for eyes. "It's a dragon, but a small one. Rin, let Jaken protect you for a moment, I have to go get my Hiraikotsu!"

With that, Sango stood up and ran into one of the huts. Just as she reached for her weapon, she heard a shrill scream. "I'm coming, Rin!" she yelled. Pumping her legs at their hardest, she flew out of the hut to join the battle.

Jaken was knocked out cold, and Rin was clutching her shoulder, which appeared to be burned. "Master Jaken, Master Jaken, wake up!" she cried, shaking him so his head wobbled about grotesquely, "Please!" Tears fell down Rin's cheeks as the dragon swiftly made its way towards her…

Sango blocked his attack by standing in front of Rin, and using Hirakotsu as a shield. The dragon knocked her weapon away, slashing her across the stomach in the process. His claws ran through her kimono, battle suit, and skin. However, the wound was not that serious. The dragon, believing Sango to be unarmed, advanced to attack again. At the precise moment, she released the hidden blades on her arms, stabbing them straight into the beast's heart. The strong smell of dragon blood touched even her human sense of smell as she was splattered with it. The creature hissed and sputtered for a moment before falling limp.

The taijiya looked down at Rin, who was still clutching her shoulder. The small girl was breathing rather heavily now, and she was sweating. "Rin, let me help you with that burn.

"Not a burn," she said weakly, "A sting."

Much more concerned, Sango knelt down to her level. "A sting? But, Rin, that was a dragon, how could it have stung you?"

"It was a bug," she explained, "It stung me while I was watching the dragon. It was the same kind of bug that stung Master Jaken!"

Sango looked at the wound, 'Bees or hornets couldn't have done that…' The area was red, swollen, and puffy with infection. Some parts of it were white as well. 'But Naraku's dead, why would his poisonous insects still be alive?'

"It hurts really bad, Sango," Rin said through tears.

"I know, Rin, I know. I'll be right back." She went to that same hut and very gingerly picked up Kagome's yellow backpack. Her eyes were watering again, but she blinked away the tears. Even if they were gone, her beloved friends were still all around her. 'I have to help Rin,' she thought, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. 'Good thing there's still some antidote left from Jijenji.' Finding the berries she needed for fighting poison in humans, Sango rushed back to Rin, whose eyes were slightly unfocused.

She took off her kimono and wrapped it around Rin. There were three slash marks across Sango's stomach, which were still bleeding slightly. She crushed the berries and made Rin drink them. "Try to stay awake for me, okay, Rin?'

"That are you doing, taijiya?" asked an icy, bitter voice. As Sango turned her head, she was backhanded, and knocked to the ground. Fresh blood trailed from her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the culprit…(A/N: I almost ended the chapter right there, but I decided to continue it.)

"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't!" Rin said, standing in front of Sango, "Sango saved our lives when that dragon came!" She pointed to the dragon's body.

"It's here," Sesshomaru murmured, "I can smell it…you have it."

"Hai," Sango said grimly, rising to her feet, "I have it."

"Why does my hanyou brother not have it?"

Sango looked down, eyes tearing up again. She didn't want Sesshomaru to see it. "Because…he's…because he's dead," she whispered.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment and then responded, "How pathetic."

A couple of tears slid down Sango's cheeks as she lifted her Hiraikotsu offensively. "How dare you," she spoke in a voice that shook slightly, but was dangerously calm, "How can you think so little of your own kin! InuYasha was strong, kind, and honorable! More so than you are, that's for sure! I was proud to be his friend and I won't let you smear his name anymore!" She sent her weapon flying, and he dodged it.

"Onna, you are nothing but another ningen." He used demon speed and grabbed her by the wrist, lifting her off the ground. "My pathetic brother is not here to help you, so what shall you do? Continue to cry like a child?"

"Don't you touch me!" she yelled, slapping him in the face. A red handprint appeared on his cheek. He released her wrist, and she fell back down on her feet. "Ah," she groaned, wrapping an arm around her injured gut. A bruise was forming on her temple from where he backhanded her before, and the blood from her bleeding mouth was dry.

Sesshomaru closed his fingers around her neck, and lifted her off the ground, "You dare to strike this Sesshomaru in the face? I shall show you no mercy, taijiya."

'He thinks my weakness is hand to hand combat, does he? I'll prove him wrong!' For the second time that day, Sango released the hidden blades on her arms. They slashed straight across the taiyoukai's chest. Then she kicked him. Coughing, she landed crouched down like a cat, and fell over. She jumped just in time to avoid his energy whip.

Quite frankly, Sesshomaru was becoming rather frustrated with this taijiya. Any other human he fought would have been cold stone dead by now. He shot his whip at her again, striking her across her chest, sending her flying backwards and smelling her sweet blood. She held a hand to the cut and got up uneasily, the fire of the battle still burning in her mahogany eyes. And then, quite suddenly, she glanced at the graves of her fallen kin…of Kohaku, of Kirara…and she fell to her knees. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, "You'll never be able to use the Tetsusaiga , you know." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed coldly at the weak and pathetic display the taijiya was making. "I ask you, onegai," she continued, "I'm sure you have no interest in the sacred jewel, so…" She began to fumble with the sash around her waist, and took out the sacred jewel, holding it so that he could see it clearly. "Destroy this, but not before you kill me."

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow, "You wish for death?" He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "So be it." He began to advance towards her slowly, and Sango didn't even blink.

"Sango, no!" Rin cried, running to her, "They would want you to live! You know that, don't you?"

"Rin, stop that, get out of Sesshomaru-sama's way!" Jaken screeched. He had awoken from being knocked out only moments before.

"I won't, Master Jaken!"

"Taijiya…" Sesshomaru stated, "You are not afraid of death."

"No, I'm not. Death doesn't scare me in the slightest."

"That may be true, but you are afraid of something else. You cower…at the thought of living."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed.

"Hai, it is!" Sango said through tears, "It…is."

"All of your family and friends are gone, aren't they, Sango?" Rin asked, now crying as well. Rin was known for being a very compassionate girl. But she too had felt that pain, the pain of losing everyone she ever loved… "If you want, I'll be your friend, Sango." Rin hugged her around the neck, and rested her head on her shoulder. Sango smiled weakly through her tears, returning the embrace.

"Be that as it may, you are not permitted to travel with us, taijiya."

"Nor would I want to, Sesshomaru," she said bitterly, putting an extra emphasis on his name.

"Show some respect when you're talking to Sesshomaru-sama, onna!"

"Shut up, Master Jaken."

"You ungrateful child!"

"Enough," Sesshomaru said simply. He turned around, "Rin, we're leaving."

"But, Sesshomaru-sama-"

"-It's okay, Rin, go ahead, and…arigatou."

Rin nodded, "Uh, huh. Bye, Sango-chan!"

"Goodbye-ah!" Sango fell back to the ground as she tried to get up. Her wounds were worse than she thought.

"Oh, no, Sango-chan!" Rin gasped, and ran over to her. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, can't we stay a little while? Just to help Sango-chan's wounds? Onegai?" The little girl's eyes were filled with tears.

Sesshomaru sighed lightly, "Very well, Rin, but we shall leave shortly. You will be the one to take care of her."

"Oh, arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, really," Sango interjected.

"Sango-chan, as your new friend, I'm gonna help you! And I won't take no for an answer either!" she said with a smile.

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope it was okay. From now on,I'll have an overview of the next chapter upon my homepage and my profile soon.Reviews make me very, very happy, so if you could please review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! I just hope this story doesn't suck too much…

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Next Chapter:

Remembering Scars of the Past

TTFN!

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X


	3. Remembering Scars of the Past

Konnichiwa, everyone! Okay, I'm sure some of you are wondering why I'm updating this story and not _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes_. Well, the thing is, I want to update my stories in a certain order, and I went out of order, so I updated this story to get back in that order. I'll update _Sesshomaru's Red Eyes, _then _All's Fair In Love and…Music, _and then finally _You Never Know._ Now, I'll just quit babbling on and let you read. Hope you enjoy the chapter, toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine. Or else, don't you think my pen name would be "InuYasha is Mine?" Yeah, I know my real pen name is "Sesshomaru is Mine," but sadly, this is not true either. I own none of the show's/manga's characters. Big boo.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter!

Lil-Saturn-Goddess: Glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one is up to scratch as well. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

MaLeVoLeNtMe13/SangoRox: Nice to see that you have an account now. Are you going to start writing too? Glad you liked that last chapter and hope you like this one too!

Faithful Reader: Thank you very much! It's nice to have another fan of the pairing, because you know, it's the best pairing ever! Woo! Anyways, I'll try to update quickly, but sorry if my writer's block gets in the way! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too!

Nightfall2525: (in French accent) But of course! They shall fall for each other eventually! Okay, I'm done with the accent thing now. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Katty-Kat: Yay! I don't get a hit! And I definitely won't get one for this chapter! I'll update my other stories as soon as I can, sorry if it takes awhile. It's okay that you didn't review the last chapter, and hope your life settles down a bit for you soon! Hope you like this chapter too!

Fluffy'sBabe/Kagome-chan/Marisa: You're going to review, right, Kags? (Puppy dog eyes) So...how's Inu? I'm sure you would know, seeing as...(cough cough) Anyways, I still have some baka homework to do so toodles!

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

**_X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X _**

You Never Know

Chapter III:

Remembering Scars of the Past

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Sango was lying on her bed mat. Rin was kneeling on her knees before her, looking after her like the perfect little nurse. Jaken was always complaining, and it was wearing Sango's nerves thin. Sesshomaru stood at the other side of the room, face in shadow. His silence was slightly unnerving in her point of view. He had no words of impatience to Rin like Jaken did, but in a way, with how quiet he was, it made Sango feel like he was impatient as well.

Shortly after Rin started caring for her, Sango felt a wave of shame descend upon her. She had behaved so childishly during her fight with the taiyoukai. She should have never let him see her tears, her unbridled emotions, bursting out so carelessly. Usually, Sango felt that she could hold her emotions fairly well…unless Miroku had something to do with it. How she loathed Sesshomaru for the simple fact that he could cloak his emotions so unfailingly. He must surly have emotions under those opaque, polished features. Sango wasn't fooled of that. After all, the taiyoukai had lost all of his family, wasn't that right? InuYasha once said so. He certainly couldn't have rejoiced in their deaths like he would have after the death of InuYasha, would he?

But why wasn't he rejoicing? InuYasha was dead, just as Sesshomaru wanted. Yes, he wanted to kill his own flesh and blood, his own brother. Which led Sango to come to a conclusion: Sesshomaru was sulking because he had not been the one to deliver the fateful blow to InuYasha. It had to be more than just the fact that he was a hanyou. It was all very logical, after all, Sesshomaru seemed to be a very logical demon. Not logical in mercy, mind you, but logical in mind. The demon prince was no fool.

But yet, Sango could almost sense it in his silence. There was a sort of sorrow about him that even he could not mask. She concluded that he had not always been like this. He had not always been so cold and impassive. Something happened in his life to merit the change. Sango looked at Rin. Surly she must sense that from him as well. Rin was smart enough, kindhearted enough to see that.

Rin's brow furrowed slightly, "Sango-chan, I have to change your bandages. It looks like they bled through."

"Humph," Jaken sneered, "All this trouble over a frail human wench! Sesshomaru-sama, you don't intend to stay here for long, do you?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll come over there and show you what frail is," Sango barked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed under his bangs. The taijiya certainly was a little spitfire. It was incredibly irritating. He put a hand to his chest, where her hidden blades had cut him earlier. She was strong for a ningen, that much was for sure. She was a warrior, not unlike himself. But to fight with such emotion was very careless. It could prove to be a costly mistake on the battlefield. Hell, it almost cost her very life today. He still wanted to kill her. It was the closest he could get to killing InuYasha himself. The taiyoukai's revenge had been thwarted once again. Now that the taijiya and Rin had become so close however, it would be impossible for him to kill her now. Fate never seemed to take his side, what with Tetsusaiga, among other things.

"I need to get more bandages," Rin informed them. She stood up prominently, so proud of the fact that she was treating her _friend's _wounds.

"Jaken, go with her. Other demons might come in revenge of the dragon that was killed earlier," Sesshomaru commanded monotonously.

"Wha-" Jaken screeched, "As you wish, Sesshomaru-sama," he said in defeat. He followed Rin outside, leaving the demon and the demon slayer completely alone.

Sango kept her head down. She did not want nor need another physical attack from the taiyoukai. Yet, she was curious. What made this dangerously beautiful demon act the way he did? "Sesshomaru, why did you agree to have Rin stay here and care for me? I could've managed on my own."

"You are in no way to question me, taijiya. As to your fending for yourself, that would not be possible if you had ended your own worthless life the moment we departed."

Sango gave him an icy glare, "How do you know what action I was to take after you left?"

"It was obvious. Demons are able to sense such things. They can sense any emotion."

"So smug you are, youkai. You know nothing about me, about the things that have happened to me in my lifetime, so do not judge me without knowing the whole story!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, taijiya. Rin can always make new friends. This Sesshomaru does not wish to hear the sob story of a poor pathetic human onna."

"So you're going to kill me? Go ahead, Sesshomaru, just try."

"You are weak. Not that you were not already. I only fight when my opponents are at their strongest."

"Well how very noble of you," Sango stated sarcastically.

"Show more respect for Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled, outraged. He just burst in the hut, Rin at his heels.

"You weren't fighting again, were you Sesshomaru-sama and Sango-chan?" Rin inquired, her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"As a matter of fact, Rin, we were," Sango said, glaring at the taiyoukai. "Never has there been such a pompous, unfeeling, coldhearted jerk as your master!" She stood up out of pure defiance, challenging the youkai rashly.

Jaken's mouth was wide open in surprise. No one has ever dared to insult his master on such a level, and right in front of him as well. Obviously, this taijiya had a death wish. "You ungrateful hag!" he croaked, "After Sesshomaru-sama let Rin stay here to treat your wounds, this is how you repay him!"

"Wounds that he himself inflicted upon me?" Sango said, proving her point. "I have no need for any assistance, nor did I ask for it. So I suggest you leave now, oh great lord of the western lands. Go put on your airs somewhere else! I don't want you here!"

That last statement made Rin's eyes start to water, "You don't want us here, Sango-chan?" she asked in a whisper. Sesshomaru growled softly. He didn't realize it, but it was for Rin's benefit.

"Rin-chan," Sango said, kneeling down to the little girl's level, "I never meant that to be directed towards you. I never intended to hurt your feelings. I just…get carried away sometimes. I'm sorry." She stood up.

"Really?" Rin questioned, rubbing one of her teary eyes.

"Of course. I couldn't very well be angry with my friend, could I?"

Rin shook her head a sniffled a bit. She rose her arms up in Sango's direction. Sango, getting the point, nodded, and picked her up. Her injured abdomen protested, but she held the little girl to her tightly.

"I don't…I don't want to lose someone else," Rin choked out quietly.

"Of course you won't," Sango said comfortingly, "None of us are going anywhere, not me, nor Ah-Un, Jaken…or Sesshomaru." She rose her head to look at the taiyoukai, "Right, Sesshomaru?" she coaxed.

Rin looked his way, and he nodded slowly. That taijiya…what was she doing, comforting Rin like that? What was she trying to prove? Her gentle actions towards Rin confused him slightly. Sesshomaru had difficulty remembering when last, if ever he had been treated in such a manor at all. His own mother had been a very hard, strict woman. She was disinclined to show him much devotion at all. At least, not like the taijiya was now doing with Rin. Perhaps he barely even realized it, for he was always training, always out honing his skills. Despite all that, Sesshomaru was a happy child. He had his father, and his mother. What more could a child want? But then…she came…

****

/X/O/X/O/ Flashback /X/O/X/O/

"So you are going back there again," Sesshomaru's mother, Shinju stated, "You are off to see your human."

The great dog demon was silent, but he used this silence to confirm his mate's suspicions.

"I see…" she said icily.

"You have known this for quite some time, Shinju-"

"-I wouldn't be nearly as appalled if it was a demon you were having relations with. But…a human?" she shook her head, disgust radiating off of her stunning features. She was the ideal demoness, powerful, quiet, mysterious, distinguished, and utterly lovely. Her almond-shaped eyes held a certain coldness that could not be explained. "Have you lost all of your honor, my husband? You and I come from an ancient line of canine demon, considered to be one of the most powerful and eminent in the world. This legacy in which we are to pass on to our firstborn is to be a highly prominent one. We are to stand proud and true among all other creatures of this land. We rule it, we control it. Why do you betray the very core of your being for such a frail creature?"

The leader of the inu youkai rose his head to the sky thoughtfully. "It is true that you have reared my first born, my heir. But I see much of you in him." The wise demon lord blinked slowly, pausing on his words. "He shall grow up to be very spiteful and treacherous."

"You betray your love for your family so passionately. Your own firstborn son is no longer good enough for you? You have become shameful, my lord."

A strong and well-practiced hand grasped her wrist, "Do not speak to me of shamefulness, Shinju. The malicious poison that you have spread on Izayoi and my name has shown me what your soul truly contains. Show me more respect, I command it."

"You had deceived me by laying with that human," she whispered, "Of course I had every right to be angry!"

"Even before I was unfaithful to you, you spread the lies about Izayoi and myself. I had only rescued her from a demon; she and I were nothing more than friends. You jumped to foolish conclusions, let your jealousy take hold before your sense did."

"I could tell you had deeper feelings for that human even before you bedded her! You wanted her, I wasn't enough for you! It is now your responsibility to make up for your mistakes. Show some propriety, for the sake of your firstborn, and leave that horrid ningen!"

"That is not possible now. Izayoi is with child. I shall not abandon her."

Shinju looked as though he had slapped her across the face, "You bastard," she hissed, "Answer me this if you will, my lord, what did she give you that I could not?"

"Something that you never could, Shinju…love. I have never once seen love for me when I look into your empty eyes. In truth, I see no love at all, not for anything, or anyone." He turned to leave. "I shall return. Tell Sesshomaru to continue to work hard. If he is to be taiyoukai, then he must sharpen his skills. Farewell, Shinju."

Sesshomaru watched his father walk away from his mother as though she were nothing to him. He heard all of his words. He really had betrayed the blood pact that was demon mating and lain down with a ningen. He was still very young, but Sesshomaru understood every word of their conversation perfectly. It was very strange that his mother did not even shed a single tear. Did she truly not love his father? Well, he wouldn't blame her if she hated him now, but to think that he was not made out of any love at all…it made him feel like a worthless bastard. Like he was a mistake that was never supposed to happen. A bastard, like that illegitimate child that lay inside that human onna's womb.

"Sesshomaru, come out of those bushes." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. His mother knew he was there. Did they both know he was there when they were fighting? He did as he was told, and faced his mother, his head down in disgrace. "So you were eavesdropping, were you, my son? Hold out your hand." Sesshomaru was hesitant. "Pay heed to your mother and give me your hand at once, you insufferable pup!" Sesshomaru winced at being called a "pup." He gave his hand over to his mother, who ran a single sharp claw over his palm, leaving a thin cut that began to bleed. "Go now, do your regular drills with your hand in that condition. I do not want to hear that you bandaged it in any way. No son of mine is going to be a weakling."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Hai, mother." He bowed out of respect and then began to depart.

"Sesshomaru?"

The future taiyoukai turned around, "Hai, mother?"

"It is unfortunate that you are such a disappointment in the eyes of your father. In my opinion, if you continue to work, you shall do well." Her eyes narrowed, "Do not fall under the influence of the man I once called "husband."

"I would not, Mother."

"Good." She walked over to him, and pulled out his katana, inspecting it. "You shall have to take better care of your sword, however."

"I shall, Mother."

The demoness unsheathed the katana and examined it further. "Do you know what pride means, my son?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Do you know what it is to be proud?"

"Hai, Mother."

She nodded, her mane of dark gray hair billowing slightly in the wind. "Good. Carry your pride with you till it is taken away with your demise. In my case, I shall not allow a weak ningen to outclass me. I am one of the most eminent demons in all of Japan. This is an order, Sesshomaru: do not walk down the same path as your father." With that, she ran her son's own blade through her heart. She fell to the ground, her blood spurting in all directions.

"Mother…mother? Please wake up!" tears streamed down Sesshomaru's face. "Mother…" Suddenly angry, he screamed, "Father! I HATE YOU! I hate all three of you! It's all your fault she's dead!"

/X/O/X/O/ End Flashback X/O/X/O/

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly to get out of the daze. Why did he have to be reminded of that past incident?

Rin's stomach growled. "Well," Sango said, "I suppose I'll just have to make some dinner, now won't I?" She gave Rin a warm smile and Rin nodded in reply. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut.

Rin was puzzled by the taiyoukai's actions, "Where's he going?"

"To get food, I suppose," Sango said thoughtfully. "He should be back soon, anyways. Rin, would you like me to braid your hair for you?"

The little girl's eyes were wide with wonder, "Hai, hai, I would like that very much, Sango-chan!"

"Alright then, let's go outside, it's starting to get dark in here." The two made their way outside, where Sango braided Rin's hair. Jaken grumbled the whole time about how Sesshomaru didn't take him with him and he was now forced to bear the company of "pathetic human wenches." Which caused Sango to hit him in the head with a small rock. Ah-Un was laying comfortably near the fire Sango made, letting the heat warm its scaly skin.

"Sango-chan, I'm thristy," Rin informed, tugging on the taijiya's skirt.

"Then we'll just have to go get some water." She stood up, and got a bucket to hold the water. "Jaken, stay here in case Sesshomaru comes back."

"I don't hae to listen to what you say, pathetic ningen! I'll remain here only because I don't wish to be in your company!" Sango rolled her eyes and took Rin by the hand, leaving Jaken with Ah-Un.

"What's that for, Sango-chan?" Rin asked, pointing at Sango's katana, which was on a sash tied around her waist.

"It's just in case demons come." After all, she did still have the tainted shikon no tama in her possession. She was actually surprised that more demons hadn't come, sensing its presence.

The two made their way to a small pond. Sango collected a bucket-full of water and turned around to see Rin, up to her shins in water, trying to catch tadpoles. "You'll catch a cold, Rin. The water's very chilly tonight. Maybe you should get out."

"Hai, Sango-chan!" Rin ran to the shore, splashing water all over the place in the process.

A chill ran down Sango's spine. Just as she had expected, a demon had come. "Rin, get behind me, quickly."

Frightened, but trusting the judgment of her new friend, Rin did as she was told. "Is there a demon coming, Sango-chan?"

"Hai." The taijiya drew her sword, gripping its handle tightly.

The demon emerged, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the taijiya. You're still alive?"

"Kagura," Sango hissed.

"Hai, me. This certainly does make my day." She looked down at Rin, "You are the child that travels with Sesshomaru, aren't you?"

Rin scooted closer to Sango, grasping her skirt tightly, and nodded, "Hai."

"I do hope Sesshomaru is nearby." She blushed and smiled slightly.

"Oh please, how could you ever be attracted to that bastard demon! Looks aren't everything you know!"

"It sounds like you're jealous to me."

"Ha, jealous of a lowly demon such as yourself? I think not!"

"Enough talk, taijiya. Naraku is dead. I may have despised him, but he was still my creator. It is my duty to avenge him, and you are the last surviving member of you little band of misfits." She opened her fan.

"That's fine with me. I am a taijiya, and you are a youkai. This is how it was meant to be, Kagura." She added in an undertone, "Rin, run back to the village as fast as your legs will carry you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, Sango-chan-"

"-Go, Rin! I'll be fine!"

Rin nodded, "Hai, Sango-chan! Please be careful!" With that, Rin took off into the woods. Kagura's eyes followed the little girl.

"Pay no attention to her," Sango barked, "I'm your opponent, not her!" Sango charged at the wind-user, only to be knocked off her feet with a blast of cold wind. She landed crouched down like a cat and stood up, "Kagura, Naraku isn't even worth avenging! You'll be sorry that you ever found me!" She would've felt so much better if she had her Hiraikotsu, even if it was utterly useless against Kagura's powerful wind attacks. 'Think, Sango, you have been trained to slay any type of demon…Look for the point of greatest power…Obviously, that would be the fan…I have to _break _the fan. But how to do it…That's it! Demons rely too chiefly on their sense of smell. If I can confuse her sense of smell, then I can sneak up on her.' She got rid of the light that she brought with to see in the dark. It was pitch black without it. 'That takes care of her sense of sight, but now I can't see a thing either.' Kagura's wind hit her again, sending her into the trees. This was exactly what Sango was looking for. She began to run in circles in the trees surrounding Kagura.

"Where are you, taijiya?" Kagura hissed softly in frustration. 'Her scent is all over the place. I can't tell where she is.' Kagura's eyes became wide. Sango took her feet out from under her, sending her to the ground. In surprise, she lost her grip on her beloved fan, and it too fell.

Sango couldn't find that stupid fan. She was sure that Kagura was groping around for it as well, for she heard panicked rustling noises that matched the ones she was making. Finally, she found it. "We'll just see how strong you are after I get rid of this!" she cried in triumph, ripping it in its center, and then completely breaking it in half.

Kagura gasped and drew a feather from her hair, "This is not over, taijiya. You have broken my weapon, now I will not rest until you are dead!" She took off into the sky on the feather.

Sango sighed in relief and took a few steps backward. Not being able to see, she fell into the pond. It was the deep end. Her head came up out of the water, and she gasped sharply, for the water was freezing. The clouds that had been covering the moon drifted away, leaving some moonlight, instead of pitch black. Sango coughed and sputtered, swimming back to the shore, and standing up, completely drenched.

"Swimming, taijiya? I thought you were fighting Naraku's incarnation."

'Just peachy,' Sango thought. She sighed heavily, "Yes, Sesshomaru, I was fighting Kagura, but she ended up running away and I fell in. So if you'll excuse me, it's rather cold out here now, and I'm soaked."

The taiyoukai smirked. Then he noticed, "What is it in your hand, taijiya?" Sango hadn't yet let go of Kagura's busted fan. She held it up for him to see. "You broke her weapon," he stated in a whisper.

Sango huffed. It was getting so cold, she could see her breath. "Yes, I did," she confirmed. Then she remembered, the shikon jewel. The checked to make sure she didn't lose it, and she hadn't. She held it in her hand, and to her surprise, it didn't become any darker as she thought it would. "Well, now's as good a time as any, I suppose. Sesshomaru, we must destroy the jewel immediately, or demons will continue to come after us. I know that you don't want Rin in any type of danger."

She threw it at him, and he caught it with one hand. He held it to his face, examining it. "Taijiya, can you not tell?"

"Tell what exactly?"

"This is not the real shikon no tama. It is a look alike, a counterfeit."

"Not…the _real _jewel?" That meant that….Naraku was still alive. He was alive, and he had the entire shikon jewel with him. He succeeded in murdering all of her friends in cold blood, and he lived. Sango could almost hear Naraku's laughter, rolling though the trees. He was laughing at her.

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

"Well done, Kagura. You've fulfilled your purpose."

"Wasn't I supposed to kill the taijiya?" Kagura questioned heatedly.

"No, just fight her. And now…she knows of my existence. Sango, you escaped my grasp before when I killed the rest of your friends. Now, since you are the final living member of the group, you shall suffer the most. I shall enjoy having my fun with you. Isn't that right, my servant?"

"Yes, Master," said an empty, emotionless voice.

Kagura's eyes widened, "Naraku, you've done _that _again!"

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Whelp, that was chapter three. You know…I think I kind of like it. That doesn't happen very often, where I like something that I write. If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to leave me them in a review. _Oh yeah, and about the ending, it's not nearly as obvious as it seems! _I'll try to update soon. Please review if you can! Thanks!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Next Chapter:

After Her

TTFN!

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X


	4. After Her

Konnichiwa, everyone! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, and for that matter, all of my stories. Oh, and I forgot to mention something before about this story. It's named after a song by Dave Matthews Band called _You Never Know._ I thought it kind of fit. You know, like, you never know when the worst can happen, or who you'll end up meeting, or be with in the end. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. It's extremely creepy, just warning you. Oh, yeah, and it sucks. At least, I think so. Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or any of the show's/manga's characters. Big boo. Nor do I own the song, _After Her_ by Dave Matthews Band, for which this chapter is named. I couldn't really think of what else to name it, hehe.

I have a whole lotta reviews to respond to, so I'll just get right to it!

Ridia-san: Thanks a lot! I really appreciate the complement. I wasn't really sure with how I'd do on angst, but it's really a lot of fun to write! ;) I hope I can continue to please in the future. Also, enjoy the chapter!

Taijiya-Sango-Chan: I fully agree with you, Sesshomaru and Sango are an excellent couple. My favorite in fact. Yeah, I kind of didn't like having the entire gang being killed off at first, but I thought it would be more effective in the plot in the long run, and add on to poor Sango-chan's problems. I hope you like this chapter!

Cured Monk: I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I hope you like this chapter though! I'll try to be a lot quicker next time!

Canadian Coco Chick: Glad you like it. I'm going to try to keep making it sad for awhile. This chapter is a bit of a break from that, though. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Aisha: I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to put up an update! Also, I'm very glad that you like it. Hope you like this chapter too!

Katty-kat: No hit! I see how it is. Just kidding. I'm definitely sure I won't get a hit for this chapter, because of the Ses/San-ness. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But I hope you'll take this hightly crappy chapter as a peace offering!

MaLeVoLeNtMe13: I'll have to look up some of your stories. I see that they're humor, so I'm sure to like them. I'll be sure to R and R them. Hope you like this chapter!

Lil-Saturn-Goddess: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to go faster next time! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, though!

Nightfall2525: It's really one person in particular that he has under control. You should find out in a chapter of two. Really hope you like the chapter!

NobleLadyOfCaelin/Kevin: Arigatou! (cuddles) Yup, you're right, I did give you a little spoiler. I can't wait for all of us to talk again. That was a lot of fun:) Hope you like this chappie, because I know you've been wanting to read it.

AirFaerie45/WKK/Angel/Li: We've got to have another one of those four-sided chats. That was fun as all hell! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like the chappie, AF. Soon I'll be writting some more Ses/San, and this time, Marisa's gonna be in on it too, it'll be crazy! Whelp, toodles!

Fluffy'sBabe/Kagome-imoutochan/Marisa: Yes, you know very well that I give Fluffy lovin' all the time! And you actually feel sorry for Sess, that's odd. Also, look at your review, you admitted that Inu was hot! Though I already knew that you thought that. Hehe. Okay, Kags, I'm gonna update now, this is a shit-load of typing. I know you'll like the chapter. Meh...creepy.

Thanks to everyone who read, even if you didn't review!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

You Never Know

Chapter IV:

After Her

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Sango sat in silence. Rin was sleeping peacefully, her head resting on Sango's lap. Jaken and Ah-Un were also knocked out. Sesshomaru was staring into the fire, pensive and quiet. Sango stared down at Rin to avoid looking at him. She gently petted the top of the little girl's head, a million thoughts running through her mind. Naraku was alive, the complete shikon no tama in his possession. And what about her? Wasn't she too keeping a very powerful object under her care? She was surprised, to say the least, that Sesshomaru didn't try to take it for himself yet.

**X/O/X/O Flashback X/O/X/O**

"It's here," Sesshomaru murmured, "I can smell it…you have it."

"Hai," Sango said grimly, rising to her feet, "I have it."

"Why does my hanyou brother not have it?"

"Sango looked down, eyes tearing up again. She didn't want Sesshomaru to see it. "Because…he's…because he's dead," she whispered.

**X/O/X/O End Flashback X/O/X/O**

Sango knew then that he wasn't talking about the shikon jewel, that was a fake. He was talking about Tetsusaiga. Indeed, Sango did take it, but she had her reasons. She remembered the past incident with that other sword that belonged to InuYasha's father, Souunga. (A/N: From the third movie) The destruction that single sword caused… If Tetsusaiga somehow found its way into the wrong hands…Sango didn't want to think about it. So to protect it, she took it with her, and felt like a thief after doing so. She apologized to InuYasha for it so many times already. _'I took your sword, InuYasha. I'm so sorry, but I don't want your most precious possession to be used for dark purposes. You know it's possible. Please forgive me, InuYasha.'_

Sango shook herself lightly. She couldn't get herself crying again. No way, not after she acted before, and not in front of the demon prince. _'If I keep holding this much in, I'll be an emotionless jerk soon, just like him.'_

Sesshomaru rose his eyes to the taijiya for a moment. She appeared to be very deep in thought. He could only imagine as to what she was thinking of, after all, she was a weak human. He directed his gaze back to the fire, seeing Rin through the flames. His young charge seemed to take a liking to the taijiya very quickly indeed. The taijiya protected her, twice, once, injured, she fed her, and allowed her to sleep in her embrace. It was going to be difficult for Rin to leave her. She will surely ask for the taijiya to accompany them. He simply wouldn't let Rin have her way this time. He would take Tetsusaiga, and leave, first thing in the morning. The taijiya would surly protest, but he would take care of that.

Sango picked Rin up in her arms at last, and began to carry her into the hut they were in before. She was very careful not to wake her up, and remembered that she used to have to do this for Kohaku when he was young. A small, reminiscent smile played across the taijiya's lips, and she held Rin even closer to her.

Upon entering the hut, Sango put Rin down on the mat she rested on before, when healing her wounds. She then took a blanket, a fluffy pink one, which belonged to Kagome, and covered Rin with it. She kissed Rin on the forehead, and exited the hut. Then, she picked up Jaken, not quite as tenderly, I might add, and propped him up against the wall in the hut. That way, Rin wouldn't be by herself.

Sango positioned herself beside the fire again. "There's still some food left," she commented quietly.

"I don't eat human food," Sesshomaru responded, without looking at either the food or Sango.

The taijiya rolled her eyes sarcastically, "What then, can you possibly eat? You're certainly not a cannibal, that's for sure. I've observed many demons, and they all eat regular food. Why should you be any different?"

"You irritate me, Onna."

"Good, I'm pleased to hear it." She smirked, "You do eat 'human food' as you call it, but you just don't want to accept it from anyone, because you certainly couldn't understand any act of kindness. Not that you would know what that is, Youkai."

"If you wish to see another day, you shall remain silent," he commanded calmly.

"What about Naraku?" she burst out. This had been nagging at her all day, "How are we to kill him now? He has the complete shikon no tama."

"We" is not the word you are to use. You are asking me what _I _shall do about Naraku, correct?"

"No," she shot back, "You aren't going to be the one to kill him, at least, not all by yourself-"

"-Your concern is unwanted."

"I'm not worried about _you_, it's just that I want my own revenge. Naraku has done a hell of a lot more to me than he will ever do to you."

"Are you looking for pity, Taijiya, because that is not very likely from the likes of me."

"I know that you're beyond any kind of compassion, you don't have to keep reminding me."

"As soon as the sun rises, we shall take our leave, with Tetsusaiga, and without you."

"I look forward to your departure, Sesshomaru, however, you are not going to get away with your brother's sword, I can assure you of that. And, mark my words, if anything happens to Rin while you hunt down Naraku, I'll take your head myself, Youkai."

"Do not bore me, Onna. I tire of listening to you."

"Well, that's just too bad, because you see, this is _my _village that you are in right now. I don't have to listen to a single word you say."

"I stopped listening to you a long time ago, Taijiya."

"You may try to brush me off, but hear this, Naraku won't be as easy to kill as you are insinuating. He fights dirty, and uses those that you care about to do it."

"This Sesshomaru cares for no one. There is no need to warn me of something that has no affect on me."

"I'm serious. I know that you care for Rin, that much is very clear, Sesshomaru." She now stood beside him, looking down at him.

Sesshomaru stood up as well, "Why do you try so hard, Taijiya, to annoy me?" The firelight bounced off of his stunning features, giving him a light, orange glow. It reminded Sango, once again, of just how attractive Sesshomaru was. Much to her frustration, she found herself blushing. She had to be blushing, because she could feel her cheeks getting increasingly hotter. But it was something else. Why did she have to be attracted by the bad guy?

"What is wrong with you now?" Sesshomaru questioned, one eyebrow raised.

She stumbled slightly on her words, "I have a name you know. It's Sango."

"You are a Ningen, and a Taijiya at that. There is no need for me to be associated with either."

"You act so high and mighty, but you're forgetting something, Rin." Sango smiled, blush still in place, "Kagome and I have agreed before that you've changed for the better since she began traveling with you, and you're still changing. I do believe she's melting your heart of ice, Sesshomaru."

"You imagine things, Taijiya." Her cheeks were so red, and she wasn't speaking as fluently as usual…_'I see.' _His eyes met hers, "Your actions are nothing short of revolting."

"You-you're imagining things!" She could feel her blush deepening further still, so she lowered her head, preventing him from seeing it. "I'm going to bed!" she huffed heatedly, stomping off to the hut. A few raindrops hit her as she went.

Rin was still sleeping peacefully. Sango smiled, and lied down beside her. "Sweet dreams, Rin-imoutochan." It was surprising to Sango how quickly she took a liking to Rin. Perhaps it was because she was just looking for someone to cling to, but she definitely had sisterly feelings towards the little girl. She cuddled with her a little, and drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru got into the hut and out of the rain soon after Sango fell asleep. His hair and clothes were slightly damp. He sat against a wall and looked over at the two asleep in the middle of the hut. Sango's hair was out of its tie, and she was moving uncomfortably in her sleep. _'A nightmare,'_ the Youkai concluded. In her sleep, she moved farther away from Rin, who was still sleeping soundly. She was now facing him, pieces of hair stuck to her slightly sweaty face. "Kohaku," she mumbled, "Miroku."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. A slight breeze came in though the doorway, and a strong whiff of Sango's scent was swept his way. He remembered the smell of her blood when he injured her. It wasn't a very strong scent, but it was different from anything he had ever smelled before. It almost made him want to cut her open again, just so he could figure out what that scent was.

Sessshomaru had never encountered such a strange Ningen before. She was strong yet weak, independent yet vulnerable, fiery yet thoughtful, and also very quick-witted. Her knowledge of the demon world seemed very diverse and practical. Sesshomaru shook his head in disgust. His thoughts just reminded him of something his father once told him about humans. Sesshomaru had asked his father why a mere human woman had come to interest him so much. His reply was that she was extremely fragile, but also had the inner strength and determination to match that of any demon. It also reminded him of a time when he accidentally walked in on his father and human wench…

X/O/X/O Flashback X/O/X/O

"Izayoi, something troubles me."

"Hai, my lord?" InuYasha's mother said softly.

"Why do you not fear me? Every other human I have encountered does."

She placed one of her hands on top of his, "Why, don't you know, my lord, I trust you. It's true, you may be very powerful, but you only direct that power against those who have done wrong."

"You puzzle me, Izayoi." He reached out and ran his fingers through her long, dark hair and she smiled.

Patches of red appeared on the young woman's cheeks, "You flatter me far too much, my lord."

"You have every right to flattery."

"Inutaisho…" she said softly. That was the first time she'd used his name.

"Izayoi…" the demon lord answered.

Here, Sesshomaru was so disgusted with his father's actions, that he ran from the spot. He was still just a pup after all, and he just couldn't understand why his father said those things to a woman who was not his mother. Why did he do those things and look that way?

X/O/X/O End Flashback X/O/X/O

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru was snapped back into reality when she said it. The slayer spoke his name in her sleep. He felt a twinge from it, and it spread like a wildfire through him. He became frustrated with this, and growled very softly.

"Sesshomaru…" She did it again.

Once more, the wind came in through the doorway, and the scent of the taijiya was washed over him. But somehow, the smell of it was different than before, or so it seemed. How could he not have noticed before! Her scent was so much stronger. No doubt about it, the taijiya was in heat. _'Damn,' _Sesshomaru cursed. Flashes of the memory of his father and his human wench kept playing in his head. The one where his father ran his fingers though her hair was the strongest.

The taijiya was so close to him, so very close. Disgusted though he was, he was also overcome with a strong curiosity. He reached out a clawed hand and ran his fingers through her smooth, chocolate brown hair. Briefly forgetting his disgust, he smirked, and found himself bending over her slightly.

"Inutaisho…"

"Izayoi…"

"Inutaisho…"

"Izayoi…"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Sango…" Sesshomaru breathed in her ear, and the taijiya thrashed violently in her sleep. Sesshomaru, satisfied with himself, leaned back against the wall. A short time later, he was asleep.

Sango sat up in bed, a cold sweat clung to her skin. She was plagued with nightmares again. Nightmares of her friends deaths, and even young Rin's death. She was yelling for Sesshomaru to get to her, but he didn't make it in time. Sango instantly reached over to where Rin was laying, and let out a sigh of relief that she was still there. She could hear the wind and rain outside. Giving Rin a quick kiss on the forehead, she went outside to cool herself in the rain. She decided she would take another trip to the pond to get a drink. The cold rain beat down on the taijiya, and she was drenched with it. _'I don't care,' _she thought, _'I need to get my mind off of that dream.'_

Rin gasped as she too sat up in bed. A sudden clap of thunder and flash of lightning woke her up. The sound she made also woke up Sesshomaru, who saw Rin shaking in the middle of the room. He noticed that the taijiya was missing. "Sesshomaru-sama, I don't like storms," Rin said in a hushed voice. She was frightened again when lightning lit up the doorway. The thunder followed shortly afterward. "Where's Sango-chan?" Rin asked. "I hope she's not hurt." She looked up at the demon lord, "Please, Sesshomaru-sama, can you go get her?"

Sesshomaru gave a quick, disapproving sigh, and then stood up, "If you are afraid, stay near Jaken until I return."

"Oh, arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama!"

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

It wasn't too hard to Sesshomaru to smell Sango now, given her "condition." The slayer was on her way back from the pond, and the storm was slowing her pace significantly. Without any warning to her, he came at her, and scooped her up over his shoulder. He began to walk back when she started to protest, "Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing? Trying to scare me half to death? Put me down now!" She began to bang her fists on his back.

"Silence, Taijiya," was his response. They were both soaking wet, and Sesshomaru, much to his distaste, started to notice things. Things like…how her chest was pressed against his back. He was thoroughly enjoying the fight she was putting up.

"I can walk on my own, you know!" He rolled his eyes, and dropped her. She luckily landed on her feet. Looking at him angrily, she noticed, perhaps for the first time, that all of Sesshomaru's clothes were white. White. Her eyes widened, and she looked down, blushing furiously. Sesshomaru noticed just how light her clothing was.

Sango turned around and began walking back. He followed. "Sango-chan, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran up to them and hugged them both around the legs all at once. "I was worried about you!" Rin smiled up at them with her toothy grin.

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Yup, that was chapter four. Sorry again for the extremely long wait! I hope I gave you all a chapter that was good enough to make up for it. See you in chapter five! Oh yeah, and I'll have a short overview of the next chapter up on my profile soon! Please review, okay? Thanks! Toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Next Chapter:

On The Hunt

TTFN!

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X


	5. On The Hunt

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm really sorry for my lack of updates on all of my stories. Really, I'vejust been a little shit lately,I guess.I had finals going, so my full attention had to be directed towards those. But that doesn't really account for that much time, since that was about two months ago (sweat drops). I decided to update this story before a couple of my others because it is the easiest to write for me. I'm not quite sure why. Oh yeah, and my birthday was July 1st. I'm 17 now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and have a fantastic summer break!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/deine Abbey

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters affiliated with the anime/manga. I do, however, own the new Dave Matthews Band cd and a whole crap load of new art supplies. (cuddles)

I have 14 very kind people to thank for reviewing the last chapter, so here goes!

Lil-Saturn-Goddess: No problem. I was glad to get your review. I didn't think it was late at all. This update...now THAT was late-really late. Sorry about that. Hope you like this chapter!

Dark-Magic67: Thank you very much! Your review was one of the most complementary I've ever recieved. I'm glad you enjoy all of my stories, and that would be cool, to see Ses/San in a series. What an awesome spinoff that would be!Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too. Sorry for the long wait!

Trunksgirl: I see where you're coming from. It is kind of funny,Sango being in heat. Iwas hoping thisfic would contain some cuteness, and I'm glad you think it's cute. Also, sorry forthe lack of updates.

Aisha: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one. I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time.

Youkosangohiei: Hehe, I know what you mean-bad Sesshy! Get ready for more of that in this chapter, because I love doing the little flirtycrap between those two, it's the greatest! Glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Raven-999:I agree, withhow you thought about Sesshomaru playing w/ Sango's hair,I mean. It was so adorable,I just had to write it. How I love fluff! Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too. Also, sorry I haven'tupdated in so long.

SesshyxKagura: I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I was, however, very thankful for your review and that you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too!

Taijya-Sango-Chan: I always look forward to your reviews very much. I think you're a true fan of the pairing-especially since you enjoy this story. After all, I wanted this one to be for a dye-hard Ses/San fan, because, come on, they're almost the only two characters in the story. Glad you liked the lastchapter so much and Ialso hope you'll be pleased with this one. Sorry for not updating in so long.

Kaileena: Thank you very much :) I'm quite pleased that you enjoy all mySes/San fics. I won't write anything else. I absolutelyrefuse. It's okay to be obsessed-the pairing is only the best ever! Oh great, now you've got me ranting on andon, lol. Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too. Also, sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

Nightfall2525: Well...in a way, you're partially correct. You'll just have to read and see, lol. Glad you enjoyed the last chapterand hope you like this one too. Sorry for my lackof updates. SiM has beenVERY lazy lately.

Katty-Kat: I'm pretty sure I won't get a hit for this chapter. And yes, the romantic stuff is the shit, man. The absolute shit. I love it too. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone secretly likes it. You'll be getting some more of that in this chapter too. Only...there's some creepiness mixed in. Hope you like it! Sorry I haven't updated in so long as well.

Kevin/Jano: Here's the update of YNK...finally. I know you liked this story in particular, since there's so much San/Ses. And ooohhh yeah Sesshomaru likes Sango! Hope you like this chapter too. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and we need to talk again soon. Bye, Kevin!

WaiKiki/Angel/Li (and whoever else is in there, lol): I thank you , MWK! I heard a lot of crap has been going on since I've been online. I have to catch up! Thanks for the b-day email. I always love to see Sesshy-especially when he's all chibi-fied. Sorry I haven't updated in so long and hope to talk to you soon!

LadyRedEyes/Marisa/Kagome-imoutochan: I love yer new penname! Aren't you glad I thought of it? Holy shit is it ever late! But I'm glad I stayed on...blushes a little No Sox game tomorrow, damn it! No hot Paulie, AJ, Scotty, Mark, Jon, Aaron, or Joe! Grrr! Which reminds me...MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, ROWAND, YOU'RE **_MINE_**! (Clears throat) I'm done. Just warning you, the end is truly creepy. It's got...Naraku...meh...Anyways, ttyl, Imouto-chan!

Thanks to all who read the last chapter, even if you didn't review! I'm just glad that people take the time to read this...

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/deine Abbey

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

You Never Know

Chapter V:

On the Hunt

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

The next morning…

Sango knew that at one time or another the feeling that she was no longer alone had to end. Rin had been a spark of light in the boundless dark of night. She had been a hope that Sango had not yet realized…until she had to leave, that is. The slayer would be alone again, that much was true, but the thought that even if she may never see Rin again, even if she was to remain alone, Rin was alive. Rin's very life would preserve her own life. Sango never thought that her savior would come in the form of a little, seven-year-old girl.

It was very early in the morning, as the sun was barely visible over the horizon, splashing the sky with hues of pink and gold. Sango was used to waking up at the crack of dawn, and was already wide awake. She looked down at little Rin, a soft smile gracing her already attractive features. It was at that moment that Sango regretted never having a child of her own. She was already a couple years past the ideal age of marriage, being nearly 17 years old. She was an old maid. That was a strange thought. Her father always pushed for her to get married, and tried to set her up with each and every young man in the village. But she was such a rebel at that age, wanting more than anything to be independent, and take care of herself rather than have a man do it for her. She was so satisfied with being Kohaku's caregiver, that she failed to realize that someday she might want her own child. Soon Rin would be leaving her. Somehow, even though she was lying right next to the little girl, even if she could reach out and touch her, she felt more alone than before, if that was possible. "Happiness can never last," she whispered softly. She ran her fingers through Rin's hair affectionately. That was one of the only things that she remembered about her mother, the fact that she would do that same thing to try to calm her. She could feel her eyes water uncontrollably, but the tears never fell. Perhaps she was growing immune to such pain?

Sesshomaru was also awake, though he made no indication to the taijiya of that. He sat leaning against the wall of the hut, watching her carefully. _'Happiness…can never last,' _he repeated mentally. The numbed pain that was his past taught him that lesson years ago. He was surprised that the taijiya was still alive. Surly such a weak creature would have taken her own frail life by now? How could she possibly live in such a way, being a human? Sesshomaru continued to observe Sango with interest. She was a strange creature indeed.

Rin's face scrunched up slightly, and she whimpered. It must have been a bad dream. Sango smiled sympathetically and gathered Rin up in her arms tightly, rocking her back and forth with the tenderness and care of a mother. Rin woke up, and immediately started to cry.

"Sango-onnechan, it was horrible! I was all alone! There was no Sesshomaru-sama, Master Jaken, Ah-Un, or you!"

"Were you scared, Rin…imoutochan?"

"Very scared," Rin said, nodding vigorously.

Sango gave her a reassuring smile and a kiss on top of the head, "I can understand why you would be afraid to be alone," she attempted to explain, "Sometimes nightmares can find the deepest, darkest fears in our hearts. But when they're over, it's always good to take a look around to remind yourself that that's just what they are, nightmares. So, Rin, tell me, what do you see around you?"

"Well…"Her eyes scanned the hut. "I see you, Sango-onnechan. I see Master Jaken right over there. I can hear Ah-Un outside; he snores loud," she commented with a giggle, "Annnddd, ohayougozaimasu, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sango jumped a little. She had no idea the Taiyoukai was awake. How long was he spying on her? Rin still in her arms, Sango turned to face him. The little girl giggled. "Good morning," Sango said softly.

"Good morning," he returned, much to the Taijiya's surprise. Sesshomaru went to his feet gracefully.

"I assume," Sango uttered quietly, "That you still plan on taking your leave from my village today."

"I do more than plan on it, Taijiya. We shall be leaving today, right now, with the Tetsusaiga."

He watched her closely, waiting for her reaction, but there was none. The slayer simply stood up, walked over to where Tetsusaiga was propped against the wall, slid the Katana into the sash around her waist, and walked out of the hut.

Rin, confused, cocked her head to the side a bit, "Sango-onnechan?"

Sesshomaru was more irritated than anything else. Once again, that woman had succeeded in puzzling him. She was utterly impossible to figure out. But Sesshomaru didn't want to figure her out, he wanted Tetsusaiga. Last night…it was too close. Sesshomaru felt shamed for having such curiosity towards her. It was curiosity, he would have it be nothing else. "Jaken, Jaken, wake up immediately."

The toad's beady eyes blinked open and closed for a couple of seconds before he quickly got to his feet and bowed before his master, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Tend to Rin and Ah-Un; we're leaving," he said coldly, before he swept out of the hut.

"Right now?" Jaken exclaimed in surprise, "Oh, I'll take that as a "yes!" Come, Rin, do as the Master commands."

"Hai, Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, straightening up so she looked like a miniature version of a soldier. She marched out of the hut, Jaken following her, shaking his head.

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Sango was on the other side of her village, trying to think, trying to find a way to hold onto the Tetsusaiga. She knew if it came down to a physical battle, she would most likely lose. But she still had to try, for InuYasha. After all, her friend deserved that much. She felt a new resolve, a determination, after thinking that. No matter what, she would find a way to win. Throw out all the rules, and just fight, fight to her heart's content. She needed to blow off a little steam anyhow. She held her hand to her ear, remembering. In her nightmare last night, the one where Rin had died…Sesshomaru spoke her name into her ear. But when she woke up, she got the heavy feeling that someone _had _been near her. Obviously, she must be going paranoid. She remembered what she told Rin this morning, _"Nightmares are just that, nightmares."_ But was that part of the dream really a nightmare? Sango blushed, and became frustrated with herself, "Stop it, Sango," she coaxed herself quietly, "That youkai…he's pure evil."

Quite suddenly, Sango felt a hand close over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. She let out a gasp of surprise, causing Sesshomaru to feel that all too familiar twinge, the same one from the night before. She was still in heat, after all. He smiled slightly from behind her, and let his claws dig into her a little more. Sango felt herself press against him. This was a horrible place to be. She was trying to think of some sort of way to counter it, but her mind was frozen in shock.

Sesshomaru felt the slayer's scent engulf him. It was bearing down on him, harder and harder. Never before had he felt such a rush as when she gasped against him. He despised it. "Taijiya…" he heard himself say, "…you resist."

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked shakily, as a wave of shivers raced up and down her spine. He removed his hand from her mouth just moments before. Her lips…they felt so soft and warm.

"You are disobedient, Taijiya. Give me the Tetsusaiga." Then he breathed in her ear, "Do not make me take it from you."

The morning sun was beating down on Sango's hair, and it shone brightly, brilliantly. She hadn't put it in its tie yet, so the light breeze blew it , and it hit Sesshomaru's face softly, feeling like threads of silk. It made him want to run his fingers through it yet again. Interesting Taijiya, mysterious Taijiya…did she even realize what forbidden ideas she was giving him? He was utterly disgusted with himself. The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed, "Why do you quiver so?" he asked, for Sango had begun to shake slightly in her desperation. He turned her around in his arms, so now, they were facing each other. The slayer's cheeks were tinged with red, but she still held a worried look. His golden eyes drilled into her brown ones, making her shift uneasily. This pleased Sesshomaru. He wanted her to feel inferior, weak…submissive…

Suddenly, Sango felt like she couldn't breathe. She panicked, and Sesshomaru looked at her, puzzled. In her anxiety, she reached for the sash around her waist, and in one quick, fluid motion, unsheathed Tetsusaiga, running it through Sesshomaru's abdomen. He hadn't put on his armor yet.

The Taiyoukai didn't even wince, but woke up from the slight stupor he was in. He backhanded Sango across the face, sending her flying backwards, and then removed the sword from his gut. It was starting to burn away at the skin of his stomach and hand, for he was not supposed to touch the sword. He threw it to the side momentarily, and went back to the Taijiya.

Sango, who didn't see him right away, was sucking in all the air she could, feeling like she could breathe properly at last. Swiftly, Sesshomaru picked her up, and pinned her against a tree, one hand, which, Sango realized, belonged to a dragon, holding both of her wrists high above her head, the other, placed on her neck, and ready to squeeze. Sango noticed that his eyes flashed red for a second, and then he went back to his usual calm, cold self. "Stop," she protested faintly.

Sesshomaru felt like something warm was just poured down his back. He could nearly feel the slayer's skin tingle with want and perhaps even need. She was not able to suppress a shudder, for the Taiyoukai's body was pushed firmly against her own. She squirmed against him. "I can tell from your continence, Taijiya, that a part of you doesn't want me to 'stop,' as you put it, but continue."

"Don't be so revolting, Youkai," she shot back, "Now do as I told you, and let me go!" In truth, Sango was starting to feel very threatened. He was making her worry, and much to her dismay, even feel frightened. He was, after all, a great deal stronger than she was. And what did he think he was talking about? She didn't want him. 'He's just being a typical demon,' she thought bitterly, 'lustful and vicious.' Sure, he was handsome, but she was in love with Miroku. She didn't want any kind of betrayal against him.

'Do as I _told _you?' Sesshomaru thought, 'I could tell she had spirit, for a human, but to _command _this Sesshomaru…' He took pleasure from the defiance in her eyes, for he was sure it was mixed with a hint of lust, however little it might be. "This Sesshomaru does not take orders from a lowly human Onna."

There was something in his piercing eyes that told Sango what sort of thoughts Sesshomaru was having. She had a hard time believing it, but she felt a sort of sixth sense about this.

"BOO!"

Sango jumped a little, and Sesshomaru just stopped at the last moment from jumping as well. Both of their heads went to the side, looking at the same thing-Rin.

"Are Sesshomaru-sama and Sango-onnechan playing a game?" Rin asked joyously. She was grinning broadly, and skipping up and down. Her eyes were wide with wonder. She inquired gleefully, "Does Sesshomaru-sama think that Sango-onnechan is pretty?" She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself in happiness, "Does he think she's beautiful?"

At Rin's question, Sesshomaru looked down at Sango, who was still pinned to him quite tightly. She was determined not to look at him, and instead looked down. The ridiculous thing was, Sesshomaru was actually _considering _Rin's question. 'Is she beautiful?' he repeated mentally. "A human?" he questioned bitterly, "_Never_." With that, he dropped her.

Sango hadn't realized that he'd lifted her so high off the ground until she fell. The tree's roots sticking out of the ground caused her to loose her balance and fall down to her knees. She glared up at the youkai prince.

"Sango-onnechan!" Rin exclaimed, "Are you okay!"

The taijiya stood up, "Hai," she said, as Sesshomaru touched back on solid ground.

"I just had an idea, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin began, pointing to herself. "What if Sango-onnechan came along with us? She could hold the Tetsusaiga for you, Sesshomaru-sama. Onegai?"

"You forget, Rin," the Taiyoukai explained, "you are also a human, so you are able to hold the sword."

"But I could never protect it," she argued, putting a hand to her chest, "If it got stolen, it would be all my fault, and then I would feel terrible." She lowered her head. "I would never want to fail Sesshomaru-sama like that. Please don't ask me to do it! Besides, I don't want Sango-onnechan to be lonely. It would make me very sad."

Sesshomaru shook his head in frustration, and said quietly as he turned around and began walking in the opposite direction, "Very well, Rin. _Now_, we are leaving. I doubt the Taijiya will even last two weeks as it is."

Rin squealed with happiness, and latched onto Sango's leg. 'Perhaps he really does love Rin,' Sango thought hopefully. She wondered what had every happened to Rin's _real _family. It was fairly obvious that they were dead. She didn't want to hurt Rin's feelings by bringing something so sad up. It was just that…when she first met Rin, and was about to let Sesshomaru end her life, Rin spoke to her with the care and compassion of someone who also lost the ones they loved.

Sango didn't really want to be anywhere near Sesshomaru, so traveling with him seemed to be out of the question. But then, Sango remembered Rin, and came to the conclusion that she needed a motherly influence. Sesshomaru wouldn't always be able to help her with some of the problems she was set up to face, and Sango wanted to help her in any way possible. So, she reluctantly went along with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, on what she thought might be the wild goose chase of her life.

Most of that first day was uneventful. Rin refused point blank to ride on Ah-Un's back, and insisted on walking beside Sango, holding her hand as they went. Sango was relatively silent, except for when Rin spoke to her.

"Sango-onnechan?" Rin once asked.

"Hai?"

"I was wondering…could you teach me how to fight like you do?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking for a second, but he didn't turn around, and began walking again. "Well, Rin-imoutochan…" Sango began, "You have Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, and I to protect you, are you really sure that you want to go through rigorous training as well?"

"I've always wanted to be strong, Sango-onnechan, but I thought that Sesshomaru-sama would never train me." She put on her very cutest "puppy-dog face." "Please, Sango-onnechan, train me to be strong like you and Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sango bit down on her bottom lip a little. Rin was such a sweet girl, but Sango had a feeling that Rin would make the perfect pupil. She'd be able to follow orders, and she'd work very hard. Not only that, Rin was obviously quite determined. Sango kneeled down, so she was level with Rin, "Tell you what, Rin-imoutochan, we'll give it a trial run, okay? If you don't like it, you can tell me, then we'll stop, no questions asked."

Rin threw her arms around the Taijiya's neck, "Domo arigatou, Sango-onnechan!"

"You're wel-" Sango paused for a second, for Sesshomaru just stopped walking. He stood a few feet in front of them, his sword free of its sheath, and resting in his one good hand. "…come," she finished. She closed her eyes to concentrate for a moment. _'A demonic aura…' _she confirmed mentally. "Rin, please go by Jaken and Ah-Un." The slayer stood as Rin scuttled over to Jaken, as requested of her. Her head lowered slightly, she removed Hiraikotsu from her back.

"Sango-sensei?" Rin said uncertainly.

"It's okay, Rin, you don't have to call me that," she brushed off.

"Very well, then, Sango-onnechan!" Rin said politely, obediently, and I might add, a little to loudly.

Sango stood next to Sesshomaru, "There's something in the wind," she commented dryly.

"Indeed," responded the Taiyoukai in agreement. They were both quite correct, a crisp wind was blowing through this particular patch of trees. It was very strange, because the trees and brush were particularly thick in this part of the forest. It was steady, powerful.

"Brace yourself," Sango warned. Sesshomaru gave a small, impatient sigh, as though he were thoroughly bored. Sango glared at him through the corner of her eye.

Her eyes shot back up to the sky quickly, however, for Kagura, just as she expected, was descending down towards them. She landed right before Sesshomaru, and bowed in an overly-formal manner. "Sesshomaru-sama," she said, newly acquired fan opened in front of her face to hide her evident blush, "I have missed you."

Sesshomaru said nothing, but stared down expressionlessly at the wind sorceress. Sango cleared her throat loudly, as though not to be forgotten. "Kagura," she said icily.

Kagura gave her a kind of vicious smirk, as though she would not give Sango the pleasure of a retort. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in mild impatience, "Why are you here, Kagura?" he asked. Behind him, Rin was peeping around Ah-Un's massive tail to get a good look. Jaken stood there grumpily. He never liked Naraku's incarnation. She was even more arrogant than that demon slayer that just started to accompany them.

"I have business with your _servant_," Kagura answered triumphantly.

"You want to be defeated again, do you," Sango said venomously, "I see you have a new fan."

"It's not as strong as the last, but it's more than enough to do away with you, you stupid woman!" Kagura shot back, not to be outdone.

"Sango-onnechan is _NOT_ stupid!" Rin bellowed angrily, jumping out from behind Ah-Un.

"How sweet," Kagura began viciously, "you're playing 'nanny' to the little human, are you? What happened to the so-called 'illustrious history of the demon slayers?' It would seem that since the demise of your pitiful little band of friends, you've lowered yourself to the status of dirt, Taijiya!"

Kagura smirked at Sango, who was feeling herself boil over at an uncharacteristic speed. She'd felt a stab in her chest when Kagura mentioned her friends. She was not a servant; her whole purpose now was protecting Rin. That was all she had to go by now. It was a way for her to move on, just as Miroku had wanted. "Kagura," she growled angrily, eyes burning, "you can say whatever you want about me, because I certainly don't care. To belittle the likes of my friends and my pride as a Taijiya is another story. It's my job to kill demons, and don't look now, Kagura, but you are just that-a demon. Naraku isn't here to help you now."

At Sango's last sentence, Kagura look shifted slightly from smugness to awkwardness, as though she were suddenly uncomfortable. She quickly shook that off, however, when she sent a jet of wind blowing in the Taijiya's direction. Sango thrust her weapon into the ground as a shield and braced her body against it. It was such a hot day, that Sango could feel the warm air brush past her powerfully. _'Hot air rises,' _she thought, _'So stay close to the ground.' _She crouched down so that she was sitting on her heels and lowered Hiraikotsu. She looked around. Rin was in the air, thank goodness, on Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru was merely standing there, watching the fight with slight interest.

The trick with Kagura was to force her into close-quarters combat, so Sango was inching her way over, bent down low against the wind. She pushed her weapon forward, and then herself. Kagura was laughing at her, but Sango smiled, knowing what Kagura did not-this was the best way to get to her.

Sesshomaru looked on, his interest growing by the minute, _'Perhaps she is more clever than I originally thought.' _It took a lot to get Sesshomaru to approve of someone's battle tactics, and even if this one was rather crude looking, Sango was getting the job done.

It was all so sudden. The Taijiya felt her heart skip a beat, and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She was covered in goose bumps. The air was much colder now. Kagura was getting away on her feather… And Sango's eyelids began to droop sleepily as miasma filled the area. Sesshomaru was looking around, trying to find Naraku-and sure enough, the miasma swirled around as it did when Naraku usually was about to appear. However, it was swirling around Sango, who could groggily feel herself spinning…spinning, sort of like some sick dance. She could hear Naraku's cackle of a laugh, and she slumped down slightly. Naraku finally materialized as Sango fell backward. He caught her with one arm around the waist; the rest of her body was bent backwards as though she had just fainted. The miasma finally took its toll on the taijiya's body. "Sango," Naraku breathed, looking down at her hungrily.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He could feel the anger boiling up in him. "So you've finally shown yourself," the Lord commented, as he unsheathed his sword again.

Naraku said nothing at first, but looked down at Sango and then Sesshomaru, smiling his twisted smile. "If you _want_ her…come and get her," he hissed, and then disappeared in a cloud of miasma, taking the Taijiya along with him.

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

That was chapter five. I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't think it's really enough to make up for the lack of updates, but it does give a full dose of creepiness for the day, no? Whelp, I guess I'll be updating _Dreams Of Our Fathers _next, since it's only one chapter right now. I'd love to hear your feedback, so please click on the little purple button, and drop me a review if you can. Thanks and toodles!

Liebe,

Sesshomaru is Mine/deine Abbey

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X

Next Chapter:

"You Belong To Me"

TTFN!

****

X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X


	6. You Belong To Me!

Hello, everyone! I decided to update this story first, seeing as I had more of this chapter written than the next chapter in my other stories. It's not especially long, but it's a update, my second in a week, nonetheless. Hmm, maybe I'm getting back to my old self! Again, I have some AFLM written, and Marisa (LadyRedEyes) came up with an idea for me to use. Thanks again for your help, Kags! I need to get used to writing again, but that shouldn't take too long. Hope all you hardcore Ses/San fans like this chapter! Toodles!

Liebe immer,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

Disclaimer: Ah, yes, the almighty disclaimer! It governs us all on FF! Being an aspiring artist, I just don't understand legal mumbo jumbo like it but I'll indulge it anyway: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

_**X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X**_

_**You Never Know**_

Chapter VI:

"**You Belong To Me!"**

_**X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X**_

'So it is that easy,' Sesshomaru thought, 'That interfering taijiya is finally out of my sight, out of my way, out of my thoughts.' With a swish of his kimono, the taiyoukai turned away. He would never again have to look at her, nor argue with her to no end. It was over.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin bellowed upon his return to their camp. He walked past her, headed in the opposite direction. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said again, puzzled. "Where is Sango-oneechan?" She ran after her caregiver, and tugged hard on his sleeve. "We can't leave without her!" the child insisted.

"Rin, where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously, avoiding the whole situation, for the moment, at least.

"He's getting food and water," Rin answered, stubbornness in her voice. She looked up at him determinedly.

'Damndable taijiya,' cursed Sesshomaru mentally, 'She has turned Rin against me and molded her into a younger image of herself.' It was true, Rin was picking up everything from Sango, from her battle techniques to her language and mannerisms. She'd become so headstrong. Rin was no longer the same little girl he protected fiercely; she was stronger. This bothered Sesshomaru. He never really thought about Rin growing up; it was almost as if he never intended her to. It put him out of a comfort range he'd only grown accustomed to not so long ago.

"As soon as he returns," Sesshomaru said, "we shall take our leave." There was a finality in his voice. Rin wouldn't have it. "What about Sango-oneechan?" Rin asked again, her arms crossed.

Sesshomaru thought up a response quickly, "She has left us, Rin." Thankfully, he didn't say "She has left you." That would've sounded horrible. Still, he didn't like saying what he did. What would he care if she left him? She certainly didn't _stay_ for him, that much was for sure. She stayed only for Rin. "The taijiya has taken up elsewhere."

Rin was quiet for a minute, and Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. "Why would she do that?" Rin asked quietly, timidly.

"I do not share a mind with her," Sesshomaru said, "I have no reason to give you as to what decisions she makes."

Rin's eyes began to water, "Sango-oneechan would never leave me," Rin stated, trying to convince herself, "She's my friend."

Sesshomaru avoided Rin's eyes. "The taijiya is a headstrong onna," he admitted, "Do not worry for her, Rin. She must have grown restless and left to where her whim would carry her."

Rin thought for a moment, "That wind demon, Kagura, she's after Sango-oneechan. We can't let her get hurt, Sesshomaru-sama!" She wrapped her arms around his legs, hugging them tight. "Onegai, Sesshomaru-sama, you must go get to her before Kagura does…or worse, Naraku!"

Sesshomaru was surprised, "What do you mean, Rin?" he inquired sharply.

"I'm not stupid! I knew that something was wrong when that poisonous insect stung me," the girl explained, "and, I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, but I listened to you and Sango-oneechan talk about Naraku being alive. You both thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. And Sango-oneechan doesn't even have her weapon with her!" Rin looked down, ashamed that she'd eavesdropped. "She's been so kind to me, Sesshomaru-sama, and I think we need to return the favor!" Rin had never had a temper tantrum before, like most children had often, but soon, that would change.

"I bear no obligation to the taijiya," Sesshomaru said. He felt guilty. That was a first.

Tears rolled down Rin's cheeks. "I don't want to lose someone else," she said, stuttering a little through sobs. "I don't want that nightmare I had to come true again!"

Sesshomaru would not coddle Rin. He wouldn't be that soft. Even if he did leave the demon slayer behind, he would always be reminded of that infernal woman simply by looking at Rin. He was defeated. Realizing so, he swept back into the woods, following the aura Naraku had left behind.

"Go get her, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed happily, "Arigatou!"

_**X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X**_

"Ah!" Sango sat up with a start. Such horrific dreams! Miroku's grave, along with Kohaku's, Kirara's, and the rest of her friends had been empty. Empty. It was curious and gruesome. She felt relieved to find it had only been a dream, well, nightmare, but couldn't shake the feeling that it had felt so real. She could even smell the dirt that had been disturbed, and feel the cold bite of the air.

Sango coughed. She felt tired and sore. Was she beaten up by Naraku? That didn't matter; she just had to find a way to get out. There was no way she would be able to fight, especially without Hirakotsu, but if it came down to it, she would. She would fight to the death to avenge her friends and kin.

It was hard to sit up. Sango surveyed the room she was in, blinking hard through the smokey air. 'Miasma,' she concluded, 'He must be trying to kill me slowly, or keep me still…for a time.' It was then that she noticed she wasn't alone. "Oh no," she uttered, taken aback. A figure was laying on the floor across the room, motionless. A silvery mane of hair gave away his identity immediately.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango knelt beside the taiyoukai cautiously. He was dirty, sweaty, and looked as though he'd been beaten to within an inch of his life. "I told you Naraku would be near impossible to defeat," she whispered.

Sesshomaru stirred. "Taijiya," he uttered and sat up. The shirt of his kimono was open and his chest was bruised and glistening with sweat.

"Where's Rin?" Sango asked, "Is she OK?" Sesshomaru's molten gold eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why would _you _care?"

Sango gasped in shock. He had to know that Rin meant a great deal to her. She would think that much would be certain to him after living side by side with her for the past few weeks. Sesshomaru stood up and Sango followed suit. She made eye contact with him, "Come on, Sesshomaru, you know that I care for Rin just as you do." He continued to stare at her, and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

He finally spoke, "Why must you _always _do that?"

"Do what?" she asked quietly.

Before he could answer her, he stiffened. Sango noticed and kept quiet. He turned in the direction of the doorway. Sango took that as a sign from him that it was time to go. She walked to the doorway, but he threw out his arm to stop her. "There are toxic substances on the walls and floor, as well as in the air. Rin would be less than pleased if you returned for her worse for the wear."

Sango smiled at him, "I knew you cared about Rin." He gave her a sideways glare.

She began to gag; the miasma was spreading. Her legs relaxed and loosened. How in the world was she going to escape without passing out first?

Sesshomaru picked Sango up bridal style. Her mind protested but she felt too weak to say anything. Oh why didn't she have her poison-shielding mask with her? "Take a deep breath," he whispered. She did as she was told as Sesshomaru sprinted, with demon speed, out the doorway and down the hall. Whenever he reached a wall, he plowed right through it. Sango wouldn't be able to hold her breath for very long, nor be able to survive in this thick blanket of poison that filled the castle. They finally broke free of the building, into the open air. Sango was completely limp, but she would still hear Sesshomaru's footsteps; she could still feel his arms clutching her. The farther away they got from that wretched castle, they clearer her system felt. Soon, she was able to open her eyes and lift up her head. With the help of his speed, they had to be miles away by now, for the landscape was changing from deep woods to rocky and mountainous. She could hear running water coming from somewhere.

Sesshomaru slowed and then stopped. He gazed down at Sango, at how lifeless her limbs still were, and shook his head. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You've taken in a great deal of miasma for a ningen," he stated. The sound of water became louder, closer, as Sesshomaru went over one last hill. From the top of this hill, she could make out a small lake that rested in the valley. A stream emptied into it and ran from it. In a moment's time they were along the shore of the lake. The taiyoukai began to walk into the water, taking the taijiya along with him. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" she questioned, "The water has got to be freezing."

"Sango," he said, "drink in some of the water as well."

Sango was so dumbfounded that he actually used her real name, that she didn't have time to retort before he plunged them both into the frigid lake. The cold of it took her breath away, and she gasped, swallowing a mouth-full of water. The good thing was, after it was over, she felt much better. Sesshomaru carried her farther along the bank, until they came across an abandoned hut. Luckily, there was some wood there and soon a fire crackled within the hearth inside the hut.

Sango shivered in the corner of the room, her legs held up to her chest. They were both soaking wet and outside it had grown cold enough for one's breath to be seen. Sesshomaru sat by the fire while Sango watched him intently.

There was something in his eyes at that moment, the flames bouncing off of them, dancing in the amber light. She couldn't pinpoint the expression exactly; it almost seemed like impatience or perhaps even wildness. This troubled Sango, because neither were traits of the Sesshomaru she had com know. She shook her head, 'Oh listen to me,' she thought, 'my mind wandering like this. I really don't' know a thing about Sesshomaru, at least, not enough to worry about him. Besides, I, for one, don't know where in the world we are.' He looked at her suddenly. Startled, her eyes shot to the floor. "You will grow sick," he said quietly. "I'm fine," she returned, a little wearily. She really wasn't up to having another argument with him and she could tell that the feeling was mutual.

Sango laid down next to the fire, hoping that by doing so her clothes would dry faster. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

Sesshomaru shifted. He seemed oddly restless.

Sango smiled a little, "I thought you were most comfortable with silence," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"Rin is anything but silent," Sesshomaru said back.

"Neither is Jaken," Sango retorted with a laugh. "But, honestly," she continued, "Is Rin safe? For real?"

He nodded, "Hai, she is."

Sango let out a sigh of relief, "Good."

As the silence went on, Sango began to feel guilty. She'd been told by her father, among others, that she could be a pain, or too intimidating for a woman. She also felt sorry that Sesshomaru had gotten hurt in the process of saving her. She paused for a second, and then moved closer to him. His appearance in the dim firelight mesmerized her. He turned to face her, his eyes literally glowing. She actually gulped before speaking to him, "Listen, Sesshomaru, I…I'm sorry." He stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "I've been nothing but difficult since we met," she continued, "But you have to understand my position. Quite literally, everything and everyone I'd every known or cared for was dead. I was torn between wanting to kill you and wanting to kill myself." She was really pouring her heart out now. He enjoyed that. "Oh, and then I met Rin…and I just…I don't know…I just fell in love with that little girl. She gave me a whole new reason to live, one I'd never experienced before, even if I'm reluctant to admit it. I'd known what it's like to be an older sibling; this was different. It felt like Rin…was actually my child. I was feeling so many things and I kept lashing out at you. That wasn't right at all. And now you've gotten yourself hurt trying to help me." She shook her head and smiled before continuing, "But I'm not confused anymore. I want to stay by Rin's side, to protect her as you've been doing. I'm still grieving, but I don't want to die, not anymore. I'm actually quite happy that Rin convinced you to come save me."

Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Rin didn't tell me to come get you."

Sango's eyes widened in surprise, "She…she _didn't?_"

"No," he confessed quietly, "I did it on my own."

"But why?"

Sesshomaru actually had a small smile on his face, and it melted Sango. "I shall tell you why," he breathed, "because like it or not, you are tied to me now, Sango." He took hold of her chin, drilling his eyes into hers, "You've chosen to take charge of Rin, so now, like her and Jaken, you are in my service." The hand that had been grasping her chin slid to her back, pushing her against him roughly. "You belong to me," he growled, and then latched his mouth onto hers, pushing his tongue in forcibly. Her arms flew up around his neck. In that moment, she was completely submissive to him. This was a different feeling than she'd ever had for any man. She'd been attracted to the Miroku, but not like this. It was a feverish need that pulled her to Sesshomaru. Was this lust? It was so hard to describe. That was probably the first time, in a very long time, that Miroku hadn't crossed her mind.

Sesshomaru ravenged Sango's shoulders with harsh bites and kisses. Then he moved on to her collarbone. She felt dizzy, giddy, unlike herself. She almost didn't like it. Something was wrong. Was it her? Was it him?

A low but steadily louder growl was suddenly heard in the room. Alarmed, Sango tried to push away, but was held tightly. "You are not even _worth _saving, Taijiya, if you are to be fooled so easily," a voice hissed.

Sango was finally able to pull away. She stared in shock and horror at Sesshomaru, the real Sesshomaru, standing in the doorway. He glared at her coldly. She gasped and pulled the collar of her kimono up so high, it hid even her neck and chin from view. Nothing truly inappropriate had been exposed, but Sango was just that embarrassed. (A/N: Remember in the anime when Naraku changed into Kikyou and InuYasha? Yup, he can do that, the ass.)

The imposter Sesshomaru stood up and laughed maliciously, "Now we all know what you _truly_ want, Sango," the imposter sneered, "and how quickly you'd be willing to betray your precious monk to get it."

"Don't even speak of Miroku's name, Naraku! You sick bastard!" Sango sobbed.

Naraku had changed back to his usual form, and miasma was beginning to fill the hut.

"Die," Sesshomaru said, releasing Tokijin from its sheath. He never got the chance; Naraku's whirlwind of miasma appeared, the sides and roof of the hut flew apart, and he was gone.

Sango choked back more tears but didn't move. Naraku's words cut deeply. Her eyes were fastened to the ground and her body shook in utter shame and embarrassment as she sat, still curled up tightly, on the ground.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, "Now."

Sango stood up and followed him. She used only her ears, never lifting her head, never looking at him.

_**X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X**_

Another chapter completed! Yay! Hopefully, they'll be more soon. Damn, Naraku is shady as hell, lol. Whelp, if you enjoyed the chapter, or just have a comment or question, please send them to me in a review. Danke schoen!

Liebe immer,

Sesshomaru is Mine/Abbey

_**X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X**_

Next chapter:

**The Medicine Taster**

TTFN!

_**X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X/O/X**_


End file.
